I was Waiting For you, you Idiot
by Sweetpersonalover339
Summary: (Male Reader) and Levi has been dating for who knows for how long and now when their going on the expedition something terribly wrong happens. How will Levi React? Will (Male Name) be able to keep his promise? THIS IS A LEMON YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!


I was waiting for you, you Idiot!

Attack On Titan: Uke! Levi X Seme! Male Reader

Levi's P.O.V

I was sitting in my desk looking at the paperwork that Erwin gave me and I was sighed once again. I stood up and headed to the Mess Hall hoping to see my (Hair color) Lover. I went it inside and sighed when I didn't see him. I went to my table that was empty for the moment and started to eat slowly. I looked around every then and there and scowled when I didn't see 'Him'. The seat across from me was moved and my icy grey eyes followed to see Hanji smiling at me like an idiot and I scowled even more. "Hey Corpal Shorty! She smiled and I glared at her. "What'd you say, shittyglasses." I recoiled. She frowned and the other seat was taken by Commander Erwin who smiled and waved at me. I then saw that most of the chairs were taken up by my friends but the seat on my right was empty. "Where's Corpal (Last Name)?" Petra asked and Hanji grinned. 'This can't be good...' I thought to myself. "He's here but he said that he would be late." Hanji replayed blushing a bit. "Oi! Shitty glasses! Why are you red?" I asked. 'She better not be thinking of MY (Male Name)' I thought angerly. "O-oh well-" She was cut off by someone moving the seat on my right. "Hey guys" a cheerful voice said and we looked up and say that it was (Male Name) I smiled softly and looked at my food and started to eat again.

"Hey" Erwin replayed and I felt a hand was placed on my tigh and softly stroking it. I looked down and then towards the arm and realized that it was (Male Name). I looked at him and he was smiling talking to the others and he turned sligtly towards me and winked. I blushed and looked back at my food. "So~ (Male Name) You dating someone?" Hanji asked. I chocked on my tea and looked at (Male Name). (Male Name) blinked three times and looked at her, "Pardon?" He asked again and Hanji smirked. "Well you should have girls throwing themselves at you shouldn't you?" She asked. I gripped (Male Name)'s hand tightly and he smiled, 'She can't be asking him this right?' I asked myself. "Well to be honest I really not." (Male Name) said and it seemed everyone's jaw dropped except mine and (Male Name)'s. "R-Really?" Petra asked and (Male Name) nodded. "Do you like someone?" Erwin asked and (Male Name) Blushed, "Uh...Well. I guess you can say that. I really love this one person and I want to protect them everytime I see them. And they mean the world to me and they might think it's stupid but I would probably die if I didn't have them by my side. I want the best for them and I would risk my life for them. I love them and I always well they are everything to me." (Male Name) said and squeezed my hand smiling softly and his (E/C) eyes softening. "Aww~!" Everyone cooed and I blushed that I could feel my ears heaten and looked away.

The bell rung and I stood up and (Male Name) let go of my hand before anyone could notice and I made the gester to make him follow me. I went back to my office and waited till (Male Name) Came.

(Male Name)'s P.O.V

I meant every word that came out of my mouth when I talked about my 'Special person' I smiled, " Well I have a lot of paperwork to finish I'll see you around." I waved and left going to Levi's room. I walked in not bothering to knock and Levi was sitting on his desk looking at me and smiling softly. I smiled and locked the door and went towards him. "You would die without me, (Male Name)?" Levi asked. And I smirked, "Who wouldn't?" I said and kissed his cheek. He wrapped his arms around my neck and I kissed him right on the lips.

3rd Person.

The kiss was innocent and slow neither of the boys wanted to pick up the pace as the moved slowly together. (Male Name)'s hands were slipping and found their spot on Levi's hips gently stroking causing Levi to moan. Levi pulled back cursing the damn thing they called air and looked at (Male Name). His heart melted at the sight with (Male Name)'s (E/C) filled with love and (Male Name) warm gently smiling at him. Levi blushed and smiled back. " Love you Levi." (Male Name)'s soft voice whispered against his ear and Levi felt like he was melting. "I-I love you too (Male Name)" Levi stampered and (Male Name) Kissed Levi softly then licking Levi's bottom lip asking for entrance which Levi didn't heistate to open up. Levi moaned as the kiss turned into a full out make-out session but he wasn't complaing. "Oh fuck Levi *kiss* I can't stop kissing you" (Male Name) groaned and Levi wrapped his legs around (Male Name)'s Waist. "I'm not complaining." Levi said between kisses and (Male Name) smirked before lifting Levi up and making his way towards the bed and laid Levi on it before crawling on top of Levi and pecked his lips before going to his neck and unbutting his shirt (Levi took off his harness before hand as well as his jaket and so did reader-chan!) Levi groaned when (Male Name) kissed his bud and lightly bit it.

(Male Name) took off Levi's shrit before throwing it away but Levi didn't seem to care at the moment (Male Name) started to take off his shrit and Levi drooled over the sight of (Male Name)'s Chest and unbutton his pants. (Male Name) smirked, "See something you like Levi?" (Male Name) joked and Levi blushed and looked away. (Male Name)'s smrik grew and loved seeing Levi like this. He only acted like this when he was with (Male Name). In a flash (Male Name) threw Levi's pants away from and left the short man in his boxers that showed his erection. (Male Name) softly planted a kiss on it through the boxers making Levi gasp and moan. (Male Name) started to take off his pants with the help of Levi as the kissed that their lips molded perfectly together. Once off (Male Name) started to knead Levi's ass as his hands slipped throught the boxers that Levi was wearing. Levi moaned and his face became flushed and closed his eyes. The hands that (Male Name) had were magical and he never wanted to stop.

(Male Name) stopped and Levi groaned in protest and both boxers were off and (Male Name) grabbed the lube that was in the bottom drawer that Levi had for such occasions and (Male Name) pushed forward in slowly scared that Levi would be hurt. "(Male Name) I'm not a proclean doll that would break from touch!" Levi groaned and something in (Male Name) snapped and thrusted forwards hips meeting witha quick snap before it happened again and again. Levi's eyes widened and nearly screamed but moaned loudly and Levi wrapped his legs around (Male Name)'s waist and it went deeper and Levi saw stars as his sweet spot was grazed by the tip.

"There! There! (Male Name) Hit right there!" Levi groaned as his hips rolled. (Male Name) was covered in a thin layer of sweat and aimed for the spot that would make Levi melt. The Spot was abused and Levi loved every second of it. The coil in his stomach snapped and his eyes shot wide and he screamed shooting his load all over their stomachs and abs. (Male Name) groaned as he was sqeezed so hard by the clutching heat. (Male Name) moaned quite loudly as he came warming the inside of Levi who collapsed on the bed looking at (Male Name) through half-lidded eyes. (Male Name) smiled sweetly before kissing Levi and fell next him on his side and Levi snuggled up and insitnly but not before he said goodnight and heard one back. (Male Name) smiled but eyed the pile of paperwork that was yet to be complete and He slowly made his way towards it before taking out his paperwork and trying to finish them before he fell asleep.

One hour later all the paperwork was finished and he went to Levi who seemed to be frowning and when (Male Name) came in he smiled and hugged him tightly before he too fell asleep.

~Next Morning~

All the people were getting ready for the exdition that was today and Levi was worried. Arms snaked around his waist and he smiled, "You ready Levi?" (Male Name) asked and Levi nodded before turning towards the male. "I am and promise me something." He asked

"Anything."

"Don't die out there, No matter what. And I'll do the same."

(Male Name) Smiled "of course"

~Time skip to where Levi and his friends are trapped~

Levi lost (Male Name) and was being cornered with Erwin and Petra and the rest the gang by 5 15-meters until all of them were killed and (Male Name)'s figure landed on a tree. "You guys okay?" (Male Name) asked in a very serious tone and everyone nodded the flare to retreat was shown in the air and everyone went towards it. "LOOK OUT LEVI!" (Male Name) shouted. Levi didn't even get to turn before the body of (male Name) was swated by a 7-meter and flown towards the sky. Everyone's eyes shot open, "(MALE NAME!)" They shouted and something snapped in Levi that he flew and killed the titan right on the spot and then slumped down, "(Male Name).."

3 WEEKS LATER

There at HQ Levi was sobbing hugging the pillow that (Male Name) slept on that still had (Male Name)'s scent lingered on it. It's been three weeks since the day that Levi was saved by (Male Name). Levi couldn't live without (Male Name) that was always by my side. He still remember when he was by side always laughing and always joking around and How he long for his touch that had suddenly stopped and Levi remember everything that happened after (Male Name) was hit by a titan...

Levi was sitting in his office eyes shot wide and he seemed to replaying a scene over and over again in his head. '(Male Name) shoved him to the side then it seemed like he was swatted like a fly. It seemed like Levi's world had just been destroyed and he was living for no reason like he was a thug back in the younger days and it seemed that yet again he had lost yet another person that was important to him (Male Name) was the world to Levi and now that he was gone there was nothing that bonded Levi to this world that wasn't (Male Name) he was everything to Levi and now that he was gone Levi was left empty inside. There was so much regret and he could dare sleep at night for the fear of remembering what happened to him on the expidiction how he wanted to know that (Male Name) was still alive hugging him like he would always hug him. There was nothing more that he wanted more was to know that (Male Name) was still at his side kissing, embracing and all those small things that he did to make the relationship speacial...

Erwin didn't put 'deceased' on (Male Name)'s file because he knew that he was alive. Levi couldn't sleep anymore and couldn't live without (Male Name). Then when Levi stopped crying and started to fill out some paperwork before the door was busted open and he looked up to see Hanji there. "What do you want I don't have ti-" "He's back!" Hanji yelled and Levi looked up. "(Male Name)'s back!" Levi ran towards the nurse's office and busted open the doors and looked to see (Male Name) covered in bandages. His arms were wrapped in bandages and so was his torso and neck and even around his head. (Male Name) smiled and Levi ran towards him. He was engulfed by the sweet forest smell and he knew that he'd made it. "I was waiting for you, YOU IDIOT!" Levi screamed and (Male Name) chuckled nervously. "Well I was going to die if you didn't make that promise with me the day before we went out. I had to go through actual hell to get back and I couldn't leave you alone I cried every day because I thought I would never see you again. And I love you Levi." (Male Name) said and Levi cried and they kissed before (Male Name) grabbed Levi and threw him on the bed smirking.

"Wait! We're going to do here and now?!" Levi asked. The smirk on (Male Name) fell. "Levi. I don't want to do it right now but I want to sleep with you next to me." (Male Name) smiled gently before getting into bed as well. Putting the sheets over them, Levi smiled and snuggled next to (Male Name) sighing in content that (Male Name) was alive and was going to stay with him. Sleep engulfed both males and they slept in the arms of each other and that was the best that they could ever have in their life.

ALTERNATE ENDING

"Oh right! I have to ask Hanji for the pictures..." (Male Name) mumbled.

"What pictures?" Levi asked.

"Oh well you know that I was late for Lunch 3 weeks ago, right?" (Male Name) asked.

Levi nodded.

"Well I was changing my clothes after training and when I took off my shirt she came in and she seemed flustered and she took as many pictures as she could and then she ran." (Male Name) looking at the ceiling remembering what had happened a couple weeks ago. "I was going to chase after her but I forgot that I wasn't wearing a shirt so I disregarded it and so I went to the Mess Hall and had some lunch." (Male Name) finished and than looked down to see that levi was furious.

"She did, did she?" Levi asked through grinding teeth and he looked beyoned pissed.

"You okay there Levi/" (Male Name) asked.

"Yeah" Levi replied and brought (Male Name) for another kiss.

'So that explains why she was acting weird when I asked about (Male Name)...There will be hell to pay...' Levi thought thinking of very painful and deadly things he could do to punish her for messing with HIS (Male Name).


End file.
